She's All That
by B.V.A
Summary: What will happen when Draco Malfoy is dared by his friends to make Ginny Weasley, bespectacled, shy and thought of as ugly, the prettiest at the Yule Ball in just two weeks? Hand it to a Malfoy to accept the most impossible tasks. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**She's All That**

Based loosely on the movie, _She's All That. _What will happen when Draco Malfoy is dared by his fellow Slytherins to make Ginny Weasley, bespectacled, insignificant, and generally thought of as ugly, the prettiest at the Yule Ball? And in just two weeks? Hand it to a Malfoy to accept the most impossible tasks. DM/GW.

**Chapter One**

It was the first day of school, and Ginevra Weasley, bespectacled, insignificant, and generally thought of as ugly – now also in her third year - had just woken up.

She was running very late, and fast track fifteen minutes of furious running around the Burrow looking for clothes to wear, breakfast to eat, and trying to look at least semi-presentable, she was now on Platform Nine and Three-quarters in record time.

But hey, she was a last minute type of girl.

As she heaved her too-heavy trunk onto the train and into her compartment, she noticed a commotion going on outside her compartment window. She saw three girls, already clad in their school robes, forming a tight circle around a solitary figure, dragging him along to an unknown destination. Her instinct told her that she should go out into the isle – sigh – and investigate.

She got up out of her seat, and slid open the compartment door. Immediately, the raucous laughter of Slytherins grated at her ears, and a disgusting, if not familiar, sight caught her eyes.

In the compartment in front of her, Pansy Parkinson and two other Slytherin girls (remarkable how those Slytherin cowards all seemed to travel in threes, Ginny thought) were entertaining their fellow Slytherins by humiliating …

It couldn't be _Neville Longbottom?! _Ginny cursed. Not again.

Pansy Parkinson and her thugs had long since struck up a tradition, which was satisfying their sadistic humour by forcing Longbottom to do various things. Many of these 'things' were unthinkable, like Longbottom poll dancing with decidedly less clothes on than was normal. Ginny shuddered. She would never forget _that _particular incident.

Even getting out of her seat to investigate was out of character for Ginny. Usually she kept to herself. She was timid, shy, and taciturn most of the time. Apart from the occasional outburst, people didn't even notice Ginny was there. Ginny was comfortable with the spotlight on others, and although sometimes she wanted someone to pay attention to her, she was generally happy with the way things were.

Indeed, she wouldn't have even intervened in the Slytherins' doings if they hadn't got Ginny's blood boiling. It was the fact that they chose to pick on Longbottom, knowing that he would never retaliate. It was the fact that those three never picked on Longbottom unless they also had the support of the entire Slytherin house. It was also the fact that it seemed like Ginny was always the only one to be around to rescue Longbottom when these incidents occurred. However, their games always stopped when Ginny arrived. As a general rule, Ginny only acknowledged her presence to them when she had to rescue Longbottom. Ginny smiled. Even _they _knew she was different; she was an infinitely more powerful witch than all three of them put together.

Too bad her skill was wasted on rescuing this boy time and time again.

"Ginny, help me. Please!" Neville Longbottom's piteous call reached her ears.

Ginny sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She had to free that ill-fated boy. Again.

Amazed at Longbottom's appalling bad luck, Ginny opened the Slytherins' compartment door.

Longbottom's cries got increasingly louder. "Oh shut up, Longbottom," Ginny said. The Slytherins sniggered.

"Okay guys break it up. That includes you, Pug Parkinson. I'd have thought that the _THIRTY-SEVENTH _bloody time you did this to Neville would have been enough for even you guys." Ginny yawned, her eyes closing slightly.

Longbottom quickly scrambled to his feet and almost _ran _away, much to Ginny's disgust.

Ginny turned to walk away, her act of heroism done for the day. Her eyes widened. Something felt different today. "Wow. Weird vibe…," she said. Her eyes narrowed and she swiveled around to face the Slytherins again.

She looked at every one of them. Parkinson and her thugs were grinning. Theodore Nott looked upon the scene with apparent disinterest. Blaise Zabini was staring at her lips disconcertingly. Ginny blushed slightly and quickly scanned the others, before her eyes inevitably turned to Draco Malfoy. He met her gaze with a smirk. Ginny thought that none of the Slytherins except Parkinson really knew what would happen next.

Ginny considered the situation. Her curiosity had been aroused, and she wanted to see what would happen as well.

"Huh. Humour me, Parkinson, a penny for your thoughts?" Ginny asked, a slight grin quirking the side of her mouth.

Parkinson said nothing for quite a while. Ginny was being to get bored when Parkinson abruptly pushed Ginny.

Ginny had always been clumsy, so it was no surprise she fell over.

What _was _a surprise, however, was how soft the ground was…

And how slanted the ground was…

What the hell??

Ginny rubbed her head, and put her hands on the not-ground ground, trying in vain to push herself back onto her feet. Two arms were wrapped securely around her, locking her into place.

She raised her head…

And wished she never had.

Because smirking at her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She was lying on top of Draco Malfoy. She, _Ginny Weasley_ was lying on top of him, _Draco Malfoy_.

And just where were her _hands _placed, you ask? Right on his crotch.

"Couldn't keep your hands off, eh?" Draco Malfoy smirked.

Ginny groaned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

When Draco Malfoy walked into the room, girls used to giggle. Then they swooned. Then they fainted. Now hysterical screaming was more likely. He was undoubtedly becoming more and more popular as each year passed. But last year, it had changed: Draco Malfoy was _the _most popular guy in school. He was _the _guy. Only two girls in the entire school failed to see this – Pansy Parkinson, the most popular girl in school and also Draco's girlfriend, and, on the other side of the social ladder, Ginny Weasley.

Draco Malfoy would never guess how important this would become that year.

*

Dumbledore first broke the news of the Triwizard Tournament in the Great Hall that night. Draco looked on from the Slytherin table as Hogwarts expressed their – to put it lightly - _interest_ in both the Tournament and Mad-Eyed Moody. Draco yawned as the rules were explained.

The Slytherins, as always, were ahead of the pack – they realized the Tournament _must _mean a Yule Ball would be held. Again, Draco yawned. That meant nothing to him. He tuned out, and minutes later, he realized that the noise that was to be heard now surpassed that of the hysterical screaming of his own fan club. Now _that _was saying something.

Draco Malfoy's eyes widened as he saw Viktor Krum slouch into the room, Igor Karkaroff and others from Durmstrang in tow. They looked around hesitantly, before taking a seat at the _Slytherin _table!

And…SALAZAR'S BALLS! WAS THAT _VIKTOR KRUM _SITTING NEXT TO HIM?! Draco spotted Potter, Weasley and Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table. Potter, being the decent, good guy, looked only disappointed, Weasley looked absolutely livid, and Granger looked as if she couldn't care less. Draco smirked. They were so easy to read, so predictable.

The same could not be said for Ginny Weasley, sitting opposite them. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings, as he had been only minutes before. He could not _believe _she had not noticed Viktor Krum enter the room. She seemed deep in conversation with Dean Thomas. He frowned. They seemed to be pondering…a picture or painting of some sort?

Draco vaguely remembered Blaise Zabini, his best friend, grudgingly admitting to him how great Ginny Weasley's artworks were. Apparently _everyone_ went to Ginny Weasley when they wanted an artwork of some sort. Draco pushed the subject from his mind. She was only a Weasley, after all.

He turned to Viktor Krum. Now here was someone of some use.

But before he could get a word in, Pansy gushed, "Oh my goodness, Viktor! How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

Draco couldn't believe it when Pansy sidled closer to Viktor Krum, gazing flirtingly up through her eyelashes.

Dinner was not as enjoyable as Draco had hoped it would be. He sat rigidly eating his food while opposite him, Pansy and Viktor Krum were conversing in a way-too-intimate manner.

When they started to file out to go to bed, Pansy casually said over her shoulder to Draco, "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just not interested in you anymore. It's not that you're a bad person, really, but I've decided it's best that we break up."

Behind the stunned and humiliated Draco, Blaise Zabini was laughing. That snapped Draco out of his trance.

"Pansy is replaceable."

Blaise smirked.

"She's only popular because of me."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. His whole expression said _And Krum's just _so _not popular. _

She'll want to come back to me soon."

Draco was met by silence.

Draco lashed out rashly. "I could make any girl popular enough to rival her. _Any girl_," Draco said belligerently.

Blaise immediately perked up at this. This was a chance to make a bet.

"If I think up a decent bet, would you take it up?" Blaise asked, trying – and failing – to disguise the mischief in his eyes. If Draco had been in his right mind, he would have seen the warning bell immediately. Unfortunately, he was beyond reason, and Blaise knew it.

"You're on," Draco Malfoy said boldly, and strode back to the Slytherin common room. Blaise, smirking widely now, ran to join him.

Snape was waiting for them in the common room. "As yet, none of the Heads of House have told their respective houses about the Yule Ball. As purebloods, I expect that you are already aware of what this ball entails. However, for those of you who are not as yet…_enlightened_," Snape's gaze lingered on Crabbe. They all smirked, "The Yule Ball, quite bluntly, means…dance." Snape shivered, as half the population of Slytherin – boys - paled considerably.

Whispers spread like fire across the room. Snape raised his voice.

"As Slytherins, I trust that you will not disgrace the house's honour. I have only noticed you of this upcoming event lest you shame your family with your lacking dance skills. If you consider yourself part of this category, I suggest you practice, practice, _practice,_" Snape said.

He turned to leave, before he added, "I suppose I should warn you of this: Dumbledore, Maxime, and Karkaroff have decided a slightly new tradition is in order," Snape scowled and smirked at the same time.

_Weird combo, _Draco thought.

"For those of you who have seen…ah, _trashy _American teenage movies, I am sure you are aware of the title Prom King and Queen?"

Now girlish giggles filled the room.

_I know most of the other houses wonder what goes on in the mysterious Slytherin common room. I can ashamedly tell them that it is no different from theirs. _Draco thought, slightly disgusted, although he too, was excited. Here was a chance to ultimately crystallize his status and popularity.

"I think that means yes. Well, I shall leave you to it," Snape's eyes gleamed with silent mirth.

With that, Snape swept out of the room, his trademark black robes billowing.

Blaise instantly turned towards Draco.

"Here's the bet: Whether or not you, Draco Malfoy, can turn any girl that I choose into the Prom Queen."

"You…choose?" Draco almost whispered, paling considerably.

"Yes. You did say _any girl. _Don't tell me you're going to go back on your word," Blaise grinned.

At this, Draco quickly responded, "No. Of course I meant what I said."

"Okay then. It's a deal," Blaise said confidently.

"Yeah…It's a deal," Draco said, trying not to let his consternation show.

*

The next day was the start of the weekend, and Blaise and Draco were roaming the halls of Hogwarts to choose a girl.

Luna Lovegood drifted aimlessly past them, humming some Celtic tune, her raddish earrings and cork necklace bobbing. Blaise started to grin. "Maybe-"

Suddenly she stopped, and started batting at the air, arms flailing. "Ah ha! I knew there were wrackspurts in Hogwarts! Maybe I'll find some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" said the girl hopefully. She drifted off in another direction.

Blaise said, "Maybe not. The girl's totally batty."

"Agreed."

*

They wandered towards the library. Not surprisingly, Hermione Granger was rushing out, books piled high in her arms, only her bushy brown hair visible.

She wobbled drunkenly in the corridor, crashing into this wall and that wall, muttering, "…got so much to do. Stupid Trelawney, the old hag! Predict the growth of the freakin' _FLOBBERWORMS _in the next week! And then –"

Draco and Blaise had, er, _predicted _that she would crash into someone. And it seemed their prediction was correct.

"AAHH!!"

Draco turned to Blaise. "_Please _no. Don't do that to me Blaise," he pleaded.

"Of course not. Do you think I'd waste a perfectly good bet on _Granger_? Please. Don't insult me. I am a connoisseur of women."

"Whatever you say, Blaise, whatever you say."

*

It was almost lunchtime and Draco and Blaise were beginning to lose hope in the women of Hogwarts.

Until Blaise clapped his hands in glee, hopping around like a mad leprechaun.

"Perfect," Blaise purred.

Draco followed his gaze, and groaned, "Oh come on, _Ginny Weasley_?"

"Honestly, she's perfect. If you can get that morose, social Siberia to become Prom Queen, I'll-"

"You'll never again challenge my popularity," Draco said.

Blaise took the less mature, but infinitely more fun approach to the bet. "And if I win, you have to eat dinner at the Great Hall wearing _only_ a hot pink robe … with the buttons or ribbon … undone."

"Right," Draco gritted his teeth. A Malfoy _never _went back on his word. "Deal?"

"Deal," Blaise said, now grinning widely.

Why did Draco get the feeling that he was way in over his head?

*

Draco went down to the Hall towards the end of lunch, and spotted Ginny Weasley hurriedly walking out, the characteristic paintbrush in her ear. Draco approached her.

"Hey, do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco asked in a velvety, low voice, staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, trying to make his eyes appear like molten pools of grey (he knew this worked on every female he knew).

Ginny Weasley didn't even bat an eye as she stalked past, "No."

Ginny left Draco stunned, for the second time in two days.

_A Malfoy makes _others_ stunned, or "flabbergasted", as some people so eloquently put. Not the other way around, _Draco thought. His determination wavered, before hardening into a solid wall.

This Malfoy was well and truly playing the game now.

This Malfoy was set on bending a certain redhead to his will.

Game on.

*


End file.
